Wet Psy
by K. Kaitou
Summary: Tidak ada interaksi yang manis dan romantis, yang ada hanya Luhan yang gila dan Xiumin yang terlalu penurut untuk didominasi. Ya, Luhan akan mendapat seks hebatnya jika itu bersama Xiumin! /CHAPTER 2: Heartbreaker/EXO fanfiction/boy x boy/LuMin (Luhan x Xiumin/ Minseok)/PWP, NC, mesum, terlalu frontal, bahasa vulgar, tanpa sensor, kekerasan. Homofobik minggir dulu. DLDR! CHAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1: WILD

Ini fanfict boy x boy atau hubungan antar dua laki-laki. Yang homofobik menepi dulu.

Rate M untuk lemon, PWP, mesum, bahasa sangat frontal, tanpa sensor, kekerasan, dll. **Baca dulu peringatannya sebelum protes**—kecuali kalo kalian mau menuh-menuhi kotak review ::troll::

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah bunyi dua puluh menit yang lalu, tapi Xiumin masih belum membereskan alat tulisnya. Tasnya ia taruh begitu saja di meja, sedangkan ia sendiri sibuk mengobrol dengan Baekhyun.

**_Luhan is calling..._**

Dan buruknya, Xiumin teledor tidak mengecek _handphone_-nya yang terus bergetar.

.

.

**Wet Psy**

(Rate: M / LuMin/ Luhan x Xiumin (Minseok) / Boy x boy)

.

_Tidak ada interaksi yang manis dan romantis, yang ada hanya Luhan yang gila dan Xiumin yang terlalu penurut untuk didominasi. Ya, Luhan akan mendapat seks hebatnya jika itu bersama Minseok!_

.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Baru saja ia mendudukkan pantatnya di jok mobil, orang di sebelahnya sudah bertanya dengan nada sinis. Xiumin menutup pintu lalu memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping.

"Ah, hanya mengobrol dengan teman." Xiumin tersenyum canggung dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menaruh tas ranselnya ke jok belakang.

"Mengobrol sampai dua puluh menit lebih?"

Tidak ada bentakan, tapi Xiumin tahu orang itu marah. Dia benar-benar tidak sadar sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu tadi. Dia bahkan tidak tahu ada sebelas panggilan dan tujuh pesan masuk di _handphone-_nya.

"..Maaf. Aku janji tidak akan kuulang." Xiumin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat canggung karena tahu dirinya terus ditatap. "..Luhan-ah, bisakah kita pulang?"

Leher Xiumin ditarik ke depan sebelum Luhan berbisik di telinga pacarnya. "Tidak mau membayar ganti rugi, hm?"

Luhan mengecup bibir Xiumin, menghisapnya, lalu melumatnya kasar. Xiumin mendekatkan dirinya untuk meremat kerah kemeja Luhan. Ciuman Luhan selalu bisa membuatnya terbang. Ia memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan, meminta ciuman yang lebih dalam. Tangan Luhan menelusup ke balik seragam Xiumin, menggerayangi perut Xiumin dan berhenti di putingnya. Luhan mencubit dan menarik benda yang mulai mencuat itu.

Xiumin mengerang tertahan dalam ciumannya. Tangan Luhan yang lain membuka resleting celana Xiumin. Diremasnya kuat-kuat penis itu hingga Xiumin menjerit, melepas ciuman mereka.

"Sshh.." Luhan menenangkan Xiumin untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan. "Nikmati saja."

Rangsangan kembali mendera tubuh Xiumin. Kali ini tidak ada ciuman, jadi desahannya bisa terdengar jelas di dalam mobil. Luhan melepas ikat pinggang Xiumin. Posisi duduk tidak memungkinkan Luhan untuk membuka celana itu, jadi ia menarik penis Xiumin keluar melewati sisi celana dalam warna biru itu tanpa melepas kain pembungkus tubuh bagian bawah Xiumin. Penis Xiumin tegak sepenuhnya. Gila, Luhan benar-benar membuatnya terangsang hanya dalam lima menit!

Xiumin paham benar kalau Luhan sangat senang mendominasi, pemuda itu akan puas melihat _partner_-nya tidak berdaya karena ulahnya. Xiumin bahkan pernah dikurung di dalam kamar Luhan untuk dikerjai dan tidak bisa berjalan dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Xiumin benar-benar kacau saat itu, tapi respon Luhan hanya tersenyum puas dan mengabaikan Xiumin yang kesakitan.

Xiumin menghentikan Luhan saat sebuah jari hampir berhasil memasuki lubangnya. "Hhh.. ini masih di dekat sekolah, Luhan.. ahh."

Luhan diam, dalam hati mengiyakan. Dia masih waras dan tidak mau tertangkap sedang mencabuli seseorang di kawasan sekolah. Meskipun 'seseorang' yang dimaksud di sini adalah pacarnya sendiri.

Luhan menurunkan posisi jok Xiumin hingga maksimal, merebahkan tubuh sintal itu di sana—mengantisipasi orang lain agar tidak dapat melihat tubuh Xiumin, kemudian ia menjalankan mobil menjauhi sekolah. Luhan melirik ke arah Xiumin yang terengah-engah dan menyeringai senang melihat tubuh pacarnya yang berantakan, benar-benar seksi.

Z

"Ngghh.. ahh.. ahh.. L-Luhan.. ahh.. aahh.. ngh.. ahh!"

Luhan mendorong penisnya keras-keras, sengaja membuat tubuh sintal Xiumin terhentak hebat. Lupakan rasa nikmat yang menderanya, Luhan tidak akan membuang harga dirinya sebagai dominan hanya untuk mendesah.

Jika kalian mengira mereka melakukan seks di dalam mobil, kalian salah besar. Luhan memang tidak sabaran, tapi dia tahu dia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk _memakan_ Xiumin, jadi daripada repot-repot menggendong pacarnya setelah melakukan seks yang melelahkan, jadi dia memilih kamar di apartemen mewahnya untuk memulai kegiatan panas mereka.

"Bagaimana, hm?" Luhan tertawa sadis "Kau merasakannya? Apa senikmat itu saat aku menyetubuhimu dengan liar?"

"Ahh.. Luhanh.. ahh! Aah! Ngghh.."

Xiumin meremat kedua lengan Luhan yang mengungkungnya. Dia sudah mabuk sekarang. Tumbukan Luhan benar-benar akurat. Dia bahkan lupa caranya bernafas.

Xiumin membusungkan dadanya, meminta lebih. Luhan menyanggupinya dengan melumat sebelah puting Xiumin. Tubuh Xiumin bergetar, rasanya seperti akan meledak.

Xiumin berani sumpah energi Luhan seperti energi kuda, atau mungkin monster. Luhan pasti tidak berpikir kalau lubangnya sangat panas, benar-benar panas. Dia tidak tahu lubangnya yang semakin sempit atau memang penis Luhan yang semakin besar, rasanya sangat penuh, menghimpit benda sekeras batang itu. Xiumin bahkan dapat merasakan urat-urat penis Luhan yang menggesek dinding anusnya. Xiumin serasa di surga, ini benar-benar nikmat!

Baru saja Xiumin akan mengeluarkan cairannya, Luhan tiba-tiba saja mencabut penisnya keluar dengan kasar.

"Ahh..!" Xiumin mengerang perih. Sepertinya ada yang sobek di dalam sana.

Xiumin menatap tidak mengerti pada Luhan yang turun dari kasur. "L-Luhan?"

Pemuda itu membalik badannya hanya untuk menyentil penis Xiumin yang memerah. "Tunggu di sini Min, aku akan ke dapur."

Luhan kembali dengan sebotol besar soda di tangannya. Xiumin pikir Luhan kehausan, tapi tidak. Harusnya dia ingat kalau pacarnya itu memiliki otak setan. Luhan pasti melakukan apapun untuk meraih kepuasan seks yang hebat, meskipun itu dengan cara yang ekstrim dan nantinya akan mengoyak lubang partner-nya.

Luhan menyodorkan mulut botol itu, memaksa Xiumin untuk meneguk isinya hingga hampir setengah. Luhan sengaja menyiksa Xiumin, karena dia tahu Xiumin sangat membenci soda. Sensasi gasnya, sensasi menggigitnya, Xiumin tidak suka—soda membuat perutnya mulas.

Kepala Xiumin kembali tergeletak. Soda menuruni kerongkongannya, dia tidak suka ini. Baru saja akan memejamkan mata, Xiumin dibuat kaget ketika sesuatu menembus lubangnya. Tidak, tidak, itu bukan penis Luhan. Benda itu dingin dan terlalu kaku, serta terlalu kecil jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran penis pacarnya. Ia merasa aneh saat cairan dingin memenuhi anusnya. Ketika Xiumin melihat ke bawah—

"Astaga Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

—Ya, Luhan memasukkan mulut sampai leher botol soda di tangannya ke dalam anus Xiumin. Menggoyang-goyangkan benda itu, sehingga cairan di dalamnya berbuih dan menyakiti lubang Xiumin. Gila. Luhan pikir Xiumin menikmati seks kali ini. Matanya berkilat nafsu melihat tubuh Xiumin yang menggeliat kesakitan.

"A-aahh! Hentikan, Lu.. Arrgh! Sakit.. Ahh! AHH..!"

Xiumin merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana buih-buih soda itu menciptakan sensasi menggigit di dalam sana. Rasanya seperti ada makhluk hidup berbentuk cair yang bermain dengan lubangnya. Kalau saja tidak ada luka yang Luhan ciptakan di sana, mungkin Xiumin akan sangat menyukai ini, atau mungkin meminta Luhan untuk selalu menyertakan soda di setiap seks mereka. Tapi untuk kasus kali ini, cairan yang dimasukkan ke tubuhnya itu malah menambah penderitannya. Kalian tidak akan bisa membayangkan betapa perihnya sebelum mencobanya sendiri.

Luhan tertawa senang, ia semakin menggoyangkan moncong botol itu kesetanan, mengundang ekspresi sensual Xiumin yang sebenarnya adalah raut penuh kesakitan. Xiumin tahu Luhan tidak akan berhenti sampai ia pingsan—oh, atau mungkin meneruskannya meski ia pingsan. Entahlah. Yang jelas dia hanya bisa berteriak walaupun Luhan tidak akan peduli.

Tangan lentik Xiumin meremat sprei di dekat bokongnya. Ini sangat sakit, tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong ada letupan rasa nikmat yang juga menyertai. Gila, Luhan gila, dan dia juga ikut-ikutan gila. Ia menyerahkan tubuh sepenuhnya pada Luhan, seperti pelacur, seperti lelaki yang haus akan sentuhan penuh dosa. Bahkan ketika Luhan menyematkan bantal di bawah pinggul Xiumin dan menusukkan benda mati itu semakin dalam dan brutal, Xiumin malah melebarkan pahanya, memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya, meraup moncong botol itu. Penis mungilnya yang di awal melemas karena sakit, kini kembali tegang. Cairan precum mengaliri semua sisinya.

"Nggh.. L-Luhanh.. nghh.. ahh.. ahh.. Ohh.. lagi.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Aaaaahhh..!"

Luhan menggila—oh, dia memang gila. Desahan dan erangan Xiumin benar-benar seksi. Setan menguasai tubuh Luhan sepenuhnya. Botol itu masuk lebih dalam, keras, dan cepat. Bahkan benda dingin itu hampir lenyap tertelan lubang Xiumin kalau saja Xiumin tidak mengejan. Luhan memasukkan paksa cairan soda yang tersisa ke dalam lubang Xiumin, menahannya dengan tangan dan mengeluarkan botol itu keluar, tentu saja dengan keras.

"Ahh.. nghh.. aahh.. ahh.. AAARGH..! hhh.."

Baru sedetik Xiumin bisa bernafas lega, sesuatu yang lebih besar kembali masuk, menginvasi ruangan lembab dan panas itu dengan gerakan seperti bor. Xiumin menengadah, nafasnya putus-putus, dan tubuhnya terhentak luar biasa keras.

"Ahh..! Ahh..! Nggh! Ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. Luhanh.. Aahhh.. Luhaaaannh! Ah! AHH..!"

Xiumin benar-benar yakin dinding anusnya memang ada yang robek. Ia berusaha melihat ke bawah hanya untuk mendapati sprei dekat lubangnya yang basah karena darah. Kemudian pandangan matanya beralih pada penis besar Luhan yang keluar-masuk, benar-benar gagah. Luhan memang dewa seks. Ia yakin pasti banyak orang di luar sana yang iri karena ia berhasil—bahkan sudah seringkali menghabiskan kegiatan panas yang panjang bersama orang sekuat Luhan. Pemuda di atas Xiumin ini seperti hewan liar yang haus seks.

Tidak ada kata pelan untuk setiap dorongan yang Luhan beri. Xiumin sampai tersedak berkali-kali karena saking kuatnya gerakan yang ditimbulkan.

"Luhannh... aahh.. ahhh.. Luhannhh.. AAAHH!"

Luhan merasa dirinya di atas langit. Menjadi kebanggan tersendiri ketika Xiumin mabuk seperti ini dan menyebut namanya dengan seksi.

Cairan Xiumin keluar. Dia memuncratkan ke segala arah—ke badannya sendiri, kasur, bahkan wajah Luhan juga kena. Butuh hampir setengah menit sampai ia selesai klimaks. Mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan dengan lubang yang masih ditusuk penuh gairah benar-benar fantastis menurut Xiumin. Tubuhnya melemas, ia kira sebentar lagi Luhan juga akan klimaks dan permainan akan selesai atau setidaknya berhenti dulu untuk istirahat. Tapi tidak, Luhan masih jauh dari kata puas. Melihat lubang Xiumin yang masih berkedut hebat, ia kembali meraih botol soda yang tergeletak lalu memasukkannya bersama dengan penisnya sendiri.

Xiumin berteriak, perutnya kejang. Ukuran penis Luhan terlalu besar untuk ia tampung dan sekarang ditambah dengan moncong botol keparat itu? _shit_.

Kaki Xiumin masih mengangkang, bukan karena ia merasa nikmat disetubuhi dengan dua 'benda' itu, tapi karena dia tidak mampu bahkan hanya untuk mengatupkannya. Badannya sudah terlalu lemas.

Mata Xiumin berkabut. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak keras. Decitan kasur semakin jelas terdengar, mungkin hampir ambruk dibuatnya.

Xiumin hampir pingsan kalau saja Luhan tidak mengeluarkan penisnya dan botol itu, lalu turun dari kasur.

Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi.

Luhan berbalik dengan vibrator di tangannya. Benda itu bergerigi dengan ukuran yang tidak kalah besar dari penis Luhan. Seringai tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

"Sudah lama tidak bermain dengan ini kan? Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Min."

Xiumin bergeming, percuma saja ia menolak karena ujung-ujungnya pun pasti dia yang akan meminta lebih pada Luhan—atau, percuma saja ia menolak karena toh Luhan pasti tetap menggagahinya sampai puas.

Luhan meraba kerutan anus Xiumin, sedikit memijatnya. Dengan perlahan ia masukkan vibrator di tangannya. Xiumin mendesah pelan, ia berusaha menikmati ini. Ia membayangkan benda laknat yang memasukinya ini adalah penis Luhan.

Vibrator itu sudah masuk sepenuhnya, Xiumin mengerjap dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Remot di tangan Luhan menjadi benda yang menarik untuk dilihat. Ia penasaran pada level berapa kali ini Luhan akan menyetelnya.

DRRRT! Xiumin terhentak, Luhan tertawa dalam hati. Tentu saja Xiumin kaget, karena ia menyetelnya ke nomer 9—satu nomer di bawah maksimum.

"Nyaah! Ngghhh.. aaahh.. aahh.. AH! Luhaaan... "

Xiumin keenakan, tangannya meraba tubuhnya sendiri, mencubit putingnya. Ia tidak berniat menggoda Luhan, karena sebenarnya dia terlalu asyik dalam dunianya sendiri.

Luhan melontarkan raut pura-pura sebal. "Sepertinya kau lebih suka benda ini daripada penisku ya, Min?"

Luhan mengocok penisnya. Wohoo, sebentar lagi benda kebanggannya akan masuk ke sarang kesayangannya lagi.

Ia menarik vibrator itu keluar, menyiapkan penisnya di depan lubang Xiumin, detik kedua ia tusuk Xiumin dengan sangat keras.

Luhan menaruh bantal kedua di bawah pinggul Xiumin, membuat area genital Xiumin terekspos sangat jelas.

"Haaa-ahh! Aahh.. aahh.. L-luhanh... hhh... Aahhh.. ngghh.. AAAHH..!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Xiumin klimaks. Dindingnya menghimpit penis Luhan, tapi pemuda di atasnya tetap tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan klimaks. Luhan itu monster.

Energi Xiumin tersedot habis, tidak tersisa. Ketika gelap hampir sepenuhnya menyapa, Xiumin masih bisa merasakan lubangnya yang digenjot habis-habisan.

.

.

TBC

.

Cuma satu kali pengeditan, mungkin kalian bakal nemu banyak typo atau kesalahan lainnya.  
Kenapa aku pake cast LuMin? Karena mereka hawt! /ngiler/ oke luhan emang imut atau ada juga yang bilang cantik, tapi kalo disandingin sama Xiumin, maigat! aura seme-nya menguar seketika xD

Ya, ini berlanjut. Mungkin satu chapter lagi, atau mungkin dua? Entahlah, sesuai mood, yang jelas chap depan sudah selesai diketik sekitar setengahnya. Untuk yang nanyain plot, ini gak pake plot. Lihat salah satu peringatan di awal? PWP: porn without plot. Buat seneng-seneng aja, sekalian nyalurin otak mesum author :v

Mind to review? /bbuing-bbuing~/

.

_26 Desember 2014, 22:40_


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbreaker

Rate M untuk lemon, PWP, mesum, bahasa sangat frontal, tanpa sensor, kekerasan, dll. **Baca dulu peringatannya sebelum protes**—kecuali kalo kalian mau menuh-menuhi kotak review ::troll::

.

.

**_Kyungsoo, aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah mau punya pacar seperti Luhan. _**_Send._

.

.

**Wet Psy**

(Rate: M / LuMin/ Luhan x Xiumin (Minseok) / Boy x boy)

.

_Tidak ada interaksi yang manis dan romantis, yang ada hanya Luhan yang gila dan Xiumin yang terlalu penurut untuk didominasi. Ya, Luhan akan mendapat seks hebatnya jika itu bersama Minseok!_

_._

_._

Hari sudah pagi—butuh waktu sekitar 10 jam sampai Xiumin bangun. Tubuhnya tidak polos, ada _wife-beater_ putih membalut tubuh atasnya dan celana pendek yang menutupi setengah pahanya. Ini lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Biasanya Luhan tidak mau memakaikan baju untuknya—ya, Luhan lebih suka Xiumin telanjang di apartemen mewahnya, toh hanya ada mereka berdua di sana—Luhan tidak mau ambil repot dengan membuka pakaian Xiumin sebelum menggagahinya sedangkan nafsunya sudah di ubun-ubun.

Seharusnya meregangkan tubuh adalah hal yang Xiumin sukai ketika bangun, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Tubuhnya remuk, badannya seakan semakin memberat dan ia rasa merasa tubuhnya tenggelam di kasur, jadi ia memaksa untuk menyandarkan tubuh setengah duduk—bersandar pada kepala ranjang lalu merasa lega karena tidak merasa sesak dengan bantal-bantal besar yang menghimpit kedua sisi tubuhnya tadi.

Pipinya memanas melihat betapa berantakannya ruangan yang ia tempati itu, sprei bahkan lantai dipenuhi dengan sperma kering, bau khas seks masih menguar dan masuk ke indra penciumannya. Ia menyingkap ujung celana yang ia kenakan ke atas, melihat pahanya—hanya untuk mendapati sperma yang mengering di sana. Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada perut bagian bawahnya. Ah, dia memang butuh mandi.

Ia menoleh ketika pintu dibuka dari luar. Luhan membawakan semangkuk bubur untuknya, dan tentu saja itu beli, Luhan tidak lebih dari sekedar anak dari keluarga kaya raya yang hidupnya selalu dilayani, mungkin hal ini juga yang menumbuhkan sikap egois Luhan.

Xiumin makan sendiri, tidak disuapi walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat lemas—peduli apa Luhan pada keadaannya? Mungkin Luhan pikir merawat orang lain sama dengan menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Lihat saja, bukannya menunggui Xiumin di kamar, ia malah keluar entah kemana. Meski begitu Xiumin bisa melihat kalau pacarnya punya sifat baik juga.

Ponsel putihnya mengalihkan Xiumin dari lamunan paginya. Ada sebuah PM masuk ketika ia mengecek Whatsappnya.

**Sedang kencan ya? xD Aku lihat ada mobil Luhan di gerbang depan kemarin sebelum aku pulang. Aah aku jadi iri, seandainya punya pacar T.T bagaimana? Apa kau disambut dengan ciuman romantis darinya? Uhuk XD**

Xiumin mendengus. Apanya yang kencan?

**Aku tidak kencan, dan jangan buat persepsi bodoh -_- omong omong kau kan sudah punya Jongin.**

Pesan masuk sebelum Xiumin meletakkan ponselnya.

**Dia bukan pacarku, tuan, asal kau tau T.T aku hanya... yah kau tau lah, pengagum rahasia 3 tapi sepertinya dia bukan tipe orang yang peka, bukan orang yang romantis juga sepertinya, tidak seperti Luhan-mu T.T oh ya, kulitmu makin mulus, kau sering berhubungan intim dengannya ya?**

Pipi Xiumin mendadak merah.

**Jangan katakan hal yang tidak tidak!**

Drrt..

**O-oow, aku yakin jawabannya pasti iya O_O astaga hidupmu enak sekali ya Min! Melihatku telanjang saja Jongin tidak pernah, apalagi 'itu' T.T**

Xiumin tersentak ketika suara deheman keras datang dari arah pintu. Mata Luhan memicing tidak suka—atau lebih tepatnya menatap Xiumin dengan sindiran meremehkan, "Kurasa tidak sopan ketika seseorang tidak menghargai pemberian pacarnya dan malah _chatting_an dengan orang lain."

Xiumin yakin Luhan melirik ke piringnya yang masih penuh dengan bubur. Dengan ragu ia tunjukkan ponselnya "Ini dari Kyungsoo.."

"Kau pikir aku peduli kalau itu darinya?"

Dengan bodohnya Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan." Kemudia Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi.

**Kyungsoo, aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah mau punya pacar seperti Luhan. **Send.

Z

Setelah Xiumin selesai makan—dalam keadaan belum mandi, Luhan kembali menyeretnya ke sofa ruang tengah. Luhan duduk dengan mengapit Xiumin di depannya. Rupanya dia benar-benar tidak peduli pada Xiumin yang mengaduh kesakitan. Dia sibuk mengecupi leher belakang Xiumin dan melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk perut pacarnya, sedangkan si empunya sendiri menyetel tv dengan remot di tangannya. Kartun kesukaannya sudah mulai ternyata.

Bau maskulin Luhan menyapa indra penciuman Xiumin. Ini yang membuatnya rileks dan mau merebahkan tubuh sepenuhnya pada Luhan, dia benar-benar nyaman berada di pelukan pacarnya.

Xiumin memilih mengabaikan aksi menggemaskan si tokoh kartun di tv lalu memutar kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir Luhan. "Kenapa pacarku tiba-tiba jadi romantis begini, hm?" suaranya feminimnya mengalun pelan. Kemudian ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mendapati Luhan yang memandang sinis padanya. O-ow, dia sudah memancing sisi sensitif Luhan.

"Kau tidak suka?" Luhan berkata dingin.

"Bukan begituu.." Xiumin mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Luhan, menambah kesan manjanya. Lagi-lagi ia mengecup bibir Luhan. "Aku-sangat-sangat-suka."

Luhan diam, membiarkan suara dari tv sebagai _backsound_ momen romantis mereka untuk sejenak. Xiumin akan kembali menonton jika saja Luhan tidak membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Min."

"Eh?" Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya.

Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Xiumin dan berbisik, "Aku bilang 'selamat ulang tahun', bodoh."

Xiumin tergelak, dia bahkan baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. "Ucapkan lagii.." ia merengek manja pada Luhan, yang tentu saja dibalas dengusan malas.

"Diamlah. Rengekanmu membuatku mual."

"Yah, kenapa bilang begitu.." Xiumin menurunkan kedua tangannya, lalu kembali menatap layar tv. Iklan sabun yang kini ditampilkan di sana jadi jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada pacarnya yang dingin.

Harusnya Luhan tidak berkata kalau dia mual hanya karena Xiumin memintanya mengatakannya lagi. Bukannya sudah jelas? Xiumin hanya mau bermanja-manja pada pacarnya, kenapa ketus begitu?

Tangan Luhan masih memeluk perut Xiumin, tapi keduanya kini saling diam.

Tiba-tiba Xiumin merasakan dadanya sesak. Apa rengekannya memang sebegitu menjijikkan? Luhan benar-benar mampu membuat _mood_nya memburuk. Baru saja hatinya membumbung senang, tapi Luhan kembali membuatnya kesal. Perasaannya campur aduk, sangat susah untuk berpikir rasional sekarang. Kalau Luhan tidak suka padanya kenapa tidak bilang terus terang saja? Kalau hanya ingin tubuh Xiumin, kenapa tidak bilang saja?

"Luhan, apa kau menyukaiku?"

Xiumin sempat berpikir Luhan tersentak dengan ucapannya karena tangan yang memeluk perutnya sedikit menegang. "Maksudku.. sebagai seorang kekasih?"

"Kau mencurigaiku?" Bukan. Bukan jawaban seperti ini yang Xiumin harapkan.

"Aku tidak curiga apapun padamu, Luhan-ah.. aku hanya ingin tau, itu saja. Sebagai kado ulang tahunku, mungkin?"

Terima kasih pada posisi Xiumin yang membelakangi Luhan sehingga matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca tidak terlihat.

"Secara tidak langsung kau tidak percaya padaku."

"Jawab saja.."

Hening, Luhan tidak menjawab apapun. Pelukannya juga tidak dilepas. "Kau menuntut hal tidak penting padaku."

Luhan tidak terkejut mendapati tangannya yang mulai basah. Xiumin menangis, dia tahu, tapi dia enggan untuk menghibur pacarnya yang sedang sedih itu. Dia menarik tangannya untuk mengelapnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Kau membasahi tanganku, Min."

Xiumin tersedak. Tidak ada maaf? Ayolah, dia memang bukan perempuan, tapi di hubungannya dengan Luhan ini dia menempati posisi sebagai 'perempuan'. Terserah kalau dibilang cengeng atau berlebihan, tapi ini membuatnya cukup muak.

Dengan langkah terseok-seok ia berjalan menuju kamar, menolak untuk mendengarkan panggilan Luhan yang setengah membentak.

"Xiumin, hei! Mau kemana kau hah?!"

Xiumin berniat meraih tas sekolahnya dan bersiap pulang. Tapi urung ketika Luhan membalik tubuhnya kasar. "Apa kau tuli?!"

Pemuda yang bertubuh lebih pendek itu mencoba mendorong orang di depannya. "Aku harus pulang, Luhan." ucap Xiumin, sambil menahan tangisnya.

Luhan tertawa sarkas "Dasar cengeng, aku bilang begitu saja kau sudah menangis. Ayolah, menginap di sini saja di hari ulang tahunmu ini. Lagipula sekarang Minggu."

Xiumin mengusap kasar matanya yang berair. "Kalau aku cengeng memangnya kenapa hah? Kalau tidak serius dengan hubungan ini katakan saja, toh kau bisa mencari yang lain!"

Mata Luhan berkilat marah. Dia benci dibentak, dia benci saat orang lain tidak mematuhinya. Tanpa ijin lebih dulu, ia lumat bibir Xiumin. Sedangkan Xiumin? Tentu saja dia menurut. Ia malah mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Luhan, menopang tubuhnya sendiri yang bisa limbung kapan saja.

Tubuh Xiumin terasa ringan—Luhan menggendongnya. Kasur yang empuk menyapa punggung mulusnya, lagi. Lumatan masih Luhan lontarkan pada bibir atas dan bawah Xiumin.

Luhan menyingkap _wife-beater _ yang Xiumin kenakan hingga salah satu tonjolan di dada itu terlihat. Lima menit sudah terlewat. Ciuman terputus, menciptakan benang saliva yang menambah sensualitas sang submisif. Bibir yang merekah dan memerah itu terbuka untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Beruntung Luhan tidak memakaikan dalaman untuk Xiumin, jadi ketika ia tarik celana pendek itu, penis mungil langsung menyapa indra penglihatannya. Bercak sperma dan darah yang mengering terlihat jelas di sekitar lubang dan bagian paha dalam Xiumin.

Satu jari Luhan masuk. Xiumin mengerang.

"S-sakiit.. ahh.."

Satu jari lagi masuk. Luhan memutar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia bisa merasakan cairan yang masih terkumpul di lubang Xiumin, tentu saja itu campuran soda dan sperma miliknya.

Cplak. Cplak.

Oh, Luhan suka ini. Bunyi kecipak yang berasal dari lubang senggama Xiumin adalah suara kedua favoritnya setelah suara erangan Xiumin.

Kaki Xiumin mengejang. Katakan ia masokis karena ia terangsang dengan jari-jari Luhan yang bermain di sana, menyakiti daging dindingnya yang sudah terkoyak karena seks hebat terakhir mereka.

Sebelah tangan Luhan tidak diam, ia meraih salah satu puting Xiumin dan memainkannya. Cubit, pilin, tarik. Xiumin mengeraskan erangannya—reflek. Tubuh lelahnya terlalu sensitif dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil saat ini. Peduli setan dengan rasa kesalnya pada Luhan, pacar berwatak setannya sudah memancing libidonya!

"..Luhan, masuk-kahn.. hhh.. aahh.."

Luhan mendongak, menyeringai dengan apa yang baru saja Xiumin katakan. "Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"M-Masukkaanhh.."

"Apa yang harus aku masukkan?" Luhan menelengkan kepalanya sok polos. Dia melesakkan jari tengahnya jauh ke dalam diri Xiumin, menyentuh titik di sana. "Masukkan ini?"

"AAHH!" Xiumin mengerang nikmat.

Luhan mencabut jarinya.

"Yang ini?" Kali ini ia melesakkan lidahnya, meraba lubang kenikmatan Xiumin.

Xiumin menggeleng sambil mendesah.

"Hhh.. Aku mau penismuhh.. ngghh.. aahh.."

Tubuh sintal itu menggeliat. Matanya kembali berkabut karena nafsu yang mendadak sampai di ubun-ubun

"Dasar pelacur kecil." Luhan menyunggingkan senyum setannya. Ia segera meraup bibir Xiumin, melumatnya kasar. Ia lesakkan lidahnya jauh ke dalam mulut kecil itu, menggelitik langit-langit yang lembab favoritnya itu.

Luhan menurunkan celananya, mengocoknya sebentar, memastikan sudah cukup keras untuk dipakai bermain.

Nafas Xiumin masih terengah hebat dan saat itu juga Luhan memasukkan penisnya.

Xiumin mengerang keras. Di antara rasa sakit yang menderanya, ia merasa seperti pelacur karena menyambut tusukan penis Luhan dengan mengangkangkan kakinya tanpa disuruh. Tubuhnya terkurung sepenuhnya di antara tubuh Luhan yang bergerak aktif menjemput puncak. Xiumin merasa ia sangat dibutuhkan di momen seperti ini. Dia.. merasa senang.

Kecipak suara benturan kedua tubuh bagian selatan keduanya menambah suasana panas kegiatan mereka. Luhan sangat menyukai—atau bahkan memuja lubang sempit Xiumin, meskipun dia tak pernah mengatakannya langsung. Dia adalah manusia berego tinggi yang tidak akan pernah sudi mengatakan bahwa dia mabuk akan tubuh seksi Xiumin. Ya, dia sudah sepenuhnya mabuk. Karena itu dia sangat marah ketika Xiumin mengacuhkannya atau berkata seakan ingin putus darinya.

Tidak. Dia tidak akan sudi membiarkan propertinya pergi dan dinikmati oleh orang lain. Tidak akan pernah.

Keadaan Xiumin tidak jauh dengan Luhan, ia juga mabuk akan sentuhan pacarnya. Ia terhentak keras dengan desahan yang terus-menerus mengalun dari bibirnya. Erangan kesakitan yang menyayat hati akan keluar ketika otot penis besar Luhan menggeser kasar dinding lubangnya, dan seketika akan terganti dengan erangan kenikmatan ketika ujung penis itu menumbuk prostatnya dengan telak.

"Akh.. nghhh.. ahh.. ahh.. AHH!"

Seperti biasa, Luhan merasa bangga ketika bisa membuat pacarnya tidak berdaya dalam dominasinya. Dia yang berkuasa, dia yang mengendalikan permainan. Tidak peduli jika ia menyakiti tubuh itu, Luhan akan terus berusaha mengingatkan Xiumin akan satu fakta..

**Xiumin adalah mainannya, dan itu mutlak.**

Tidak ada _sex toys_, tidak ada soda, tapi permainan berlangsung dengan panas. Xiumin merasakan dengan jelas dari tusukan itu, bahwa Luhan sedang emosi. Jadi ia hanya menurut ketika kedua kakinya dikalungkan di pinggang Luhan dan kembali digenjot hingga lemas.

"AHH.. ahh! Ahh! Ahh.. ngghh Aaahhh!"

Xiumin menjadi orang pertama yang klimaks. Ia menggelengkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri merasakan penis Luhan masih keras, sangat keras di dalam sana.

Di atas tubuhnya, Luhan menatapnya tepat di mata, mengatakan dengan tenang. "Ya, aku tidak pernah tertarik padamu, sejak awal, kecuali tubuhmu. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa pergi dariku seenakmu."

Saat itu juga air mata Xiumin kembali mengalir. Tersakiti, ya itu kata yang tepat menggambarkan kondisi psikologisnya.

Tanpa diduga, Xiumin mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Luhan, memeluk tubuh itu untuk menempel pada tubuhnya. Menangis keras di pundak lebar kekasihnya.

Xiumin sakit hati, tentu saja. Tapi tidak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ia juga tidak ingin pergi. Masokis mungkin.. tapi ia tidak peduli.

Xiumin masih menangis bahkan ketika Luhan selesai mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuhnya. Mungkin Luhan tidak sadar..

—ia telah merusak hari terpenting kekasihnya, hari dimana harusnya Xiumin berbahagia..

.

.

TBC

.

Gak sesuai prediksi, chapter dua yang harusnya publish sekitar 4 bulan lalu malah baru publish. Fanfik yang harusnya PWP malah ditambahin alur yang agak ngedrama ini. Chapter 2 yang harusnya sama hotnya dengan chapter sebelumnya malah jadi gini.

Tapi karna chap 2 ini, aku malah tertarik nambahin alurnya (tertarik doang lho, aku gakmau repot2 janji lagi dan ujung2nya malah ngecewain readers)

Jujur, gak pernah mood bikin NC lagi, gak kayak di chap pertama. Pfft. Gomen T.T

Tapi aku harap bakal ada review yang masuk untuk nambah semangat (ngemis review nih ceritanya :v)

No edit, mudah mudahan gak banyak typo di dalam :,v

.

_20 Mei 2015, 22:17_


End file.
